


If We Hold On Together

by LoveStoryFanatic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Disney, F/M, Land Before Time - Freeform, Memories, Pregnancy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStoryFanatic/pseuds/LoveStoryFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Based off my story Triple Threat. Songfic with the song If We Hold On Together from Land Before Time. Nikki and Jess sing together while John watches. Thinking about making it a chapter-story for Disney songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Hold On Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of one of my stories called Triple Threat or Triple Threat (Re-Done). Takes place in the future where John and Nikki are expecting their first child! For those of you who have not read TT, Jess is John's daughter from his first marriage.

Nikki sat down on the edge of the bed she shared with her husband and smiled softly. She was going to be a mother in a few months. She couldn’t believe it was actually happening!

Her eyes found a picture she kept on her nightstand of her parents and she sighed. She wished that she could call them, tell them they were going to be grandparents, but that just wasn’t possible. She’d have to plan a trip back home soon, share the good news in person.

Ever since she’d found out the good news, she started thinking back to her childhood, what it was like for her growing up. The main thing that stuck out to her when she was little were the Disney songs she would run around the house singing. She’d been obsessed with Disney until her father had started training her. Even then, she’d held a secret love for the songs.

Nikki picked up the picture of her parents and started humming a tune, one she hadn’t heard since she was a little girl. The song had meant so much to her. True…it wasn’t exactly a Disney song, but it had still held importance to her. She let her voice flow over the words softly, singing them to herself as one of her hands rested gently on her stomach.

 _Don't lose your way_  
with each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart  
  
If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by, for you and I

Nikki smiled at the words. She hadn’t heard them in years and yet she remembered the song by heart. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice from the doorway and looked up to see Jess standing there with a smile on her face. Nikki sat in a stunned silence as Jess walked over and sat next to her, her voice carrying on through the lyrics.

 _Souls in the wind_  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
  
Valley...Mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

Nikki smiled at Jess, surprised she knew the song. She let her voice flow together with Jess’s as they created a beautiful harmony that swirled around the lyrics in a way she hadn’t heard the song before. It was more beautiful than she’d ever heard it because she was singing it with someone she cared deeply about.

 _If we hold on together_  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I  
  
When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts...everyone  
  
If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

Nikki had tears in her eyes as they finished the last note and she wrapped her arm around Jess, pulling her closer to her. Their heads touched and they sat there for a moment, relishing the silence and thinking over the lyrics.

“That was beautiful.”

Both their heads snapped up to see John leaning in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest and a lopsided smile on his face. He pushed off the doorframe and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the other side of Nikki and kissed her temple.

“I’ve never heard the two of you sing together.”

Nikki turned to Jess and smiled. “I didn’t realize anyone was listening.”

Jess shrugged, “I was walking by and happened to hear you. I recognized the song so I stopped to listen. And then you stopped singing, so…I joined in.”

Nikki nodded, squeezing Jess slightly. “I hadn’t realized you’d known the song.”

Jess nodded, “Yeah, I grew up watching those movies. And Disney movies. Mom used to tell me about how I would run around the house singing them all the time. I still get them stuck in my head from time to time.”

Nikki chuckled, “So do I, don’t worry. You know what this means, don’t you?

Jess’s brow furrowed. “No…what?”

Nikki’s smile widened. “That means the two of us will be working together to teach the little one every Disney song we know.”

John chuckled, “It’s going to be like a live musical in here, isn’t it?”

Both of them turned to him and nodded, already excited. “Of course it is! It’s going to be awesome!”

Nikki entwined her fingers in his. “Did you ever watch Disney movies as a kid?”

John shrugged, “A few here and there.”

“So…does that mean you still remember some of the songs?”

John raised an eyebrow and smirked suspiciously. “I’ll leave that to your imagination.”


End file.
